


Just (Room) Mates

by Destielshipper4Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: Alpha Dean and omega Cas have been living together for ages and have been sort of—but not quite—in a relationship. A few misunderstandings finally make them confront what they mean to each other.





	Just (Room) Mates

When Dean woke up, he had almost forgotten about Jenny. So, when he walked into the kitchen and saw her sipping coffee, he made a mental note to let Charlie know she owed him big for letting her friend crash here.

He was not a big fan of making small talk with strangers so early in the morning. Still, he was the host, so he should probably offer the omega breakfast before sending her on her way.

Before he could do so, however, Cas came in, still in his jammies and his eyes only half open. He went for the coffee machine on autopilot like every morning and stopped dead in his tracks when he collided with Jenny, who was leaning against the counter.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Dean greeted him, smiling at his roommate in an attempt to get him into a good mood.

“Cas, Jenny. Jenny, Cas,” he quickly introduced them when Cas didn’t say anything and just continued staring at the other omega.

Finally, Cas seemed to snap out of his haze and a forced smile appeared on his face.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, his voice raspy from sleep.

Dean knew him, though. Even though he was polite… If there was someone who hated strangers early in the morning more than Dean did—it was Cas. He’d have to make it up to him. Especially since he hadn’t had time to warn him that he was letting a friend of a friend crash on their couch.

To make matters worse, this was the second time within a week that this had happened. Cas hadn’t even mentioned the incident last week, and Dean had happily ignored it as well. Somehow, Dean doubted Cas would let it slide for a second time, though.

“Want breakfast?” Dean finally got around to offering Jenny.

“No, thank you,” she declined, took a last sip from her cup of coffee, and put it down on the counter. “I have to get going. Thanks again.” She walked over to Dean, kissed his cheek, then waved good-bye at Cas and left.

Only when Dean heard the front door close, did he realize he should probably have walked her out.

“Well, more breakfast for us, huh?” Dean smirked at Cas and went about rummaging through the fridge, hoping that he wouldn’t be in the doghouse for too long.

They prepared breakfast in silence, working in tandem like they did most mornings, and when they sat down to eat, Dean already thought that maybe he could get away with it scot free.

Then Cas spoke up, “I’ve been thinking.”

He wasn’t looking at Dean, but down at his plate, which was definitely a bad sign.

“For a while now, actually…” Cas continued.

There was the second sign that whatever it was wasn’t good: Cas started babbling.

Then he took a deep breath and said, “I think it’s time for me to move out.”

Dean felt as if he had been punched. That had come out of left field. Was this only because Dean had let friends (of friends) crash at their place twice? He wasn’t good at saying no when a friend asked him for a favor—Cas knew that!

“Look, I’m sorry about Jenny…” Dean started, but Cas interrupted him.

“We’re too old to be living with a roommate. We’re both making enough money to have our own apartments. No one our age has a roommate anymore.”

Dean was staring at Cas, who was still looking down at his plate, without touching his food. Dean had no idea what to say to that.

When they had moved in together, it was because neither had been able to afford an apartment of their own. The plan had always been to one day get their own place, but the years had gone by and somehow, they had just continued living together, long after it was strictly necessary.

Cas, oblivious to Dean’s silent freak out, continued, “Plus, we always said we’d be living together until one of us found someone…”

Dean’s stomach dropped. “You found someone,” he said, mouth suddenly dry, and not the least bit hungry anymore.

In all the years they had been living together, Cas had never been in a relationship, had never even shown any interest in anyone.

Dean had just always assumed he was asexual or not interested in relationships. He had gotten used to the idea that they would live together forever because there was no way _Dean_ would be interested in anyone else.

They had kind of been in a relationship in their own quirky way. Just without the sex. Dean was fine with that, as long as he had nights on the couch with Cas, all cuddled up while they watched TV, and lazy mornings, eating breakfast together…

Of course, they had never really _talked_ about it or anything, and okay, they weren’t _really_ together, not outside of Dean’s fantasies, but _this_? This sudden… break-up for lack of a better word? Dean hadn’t expected.

When had Cas had time to meet an alpha, anyway? And why hadn’t he told Dean about it before it apparently got so serious that Cas was talking about moving out of their apartment?

“It’s not about that,” Cas said, finally looking up at him, and Dean felt relief flood through him. “I’m cramping your style.”

What? That didn’t make any sense. Before Dean could ask what the hell Cas was talking about, Cas continued, “What do your omegas say when they find out that you still have a roommate?”

“Which omegas?” Dean asked, more confused by the second.

Cas sighed as if Dean was being deliberately obtuse, and when he spoke up again, his voice had turned cold.

“Aren’t you getting a bit old for all the meaningless one-night stands?”

“_What?_ I don’t even remember the last time I _had_ a one-night stand.”

Cas shot him a meaningful look that Dean couldn’t make sense of. When he raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly to indicate that he had no idea what Cas meant, Cas motioned towards the door as if that would clear things up.

Finally, Cas rolled his eyes and said, “Jenny? The omega who _just_ left?”

“What about her?—Oh!”

That’s when he realized that he still hadn’t explained about her.

“She’s a friend of Charlie’s,” he quickly clarified. “She was just passing through on her way to some convention or other. Ask Charlie for details, she stuck her with me. Anyway, I let her crash on our couch. I wanted to tell you, but you were already asleep.”

Cas looked unimpressed. “And I assume the pretty redhead last week was just sleeping on the couch as well?” he asked, deadpan.

Anyone else probably wouldn’t have picked up on the sarcasm, but Dean knew Cas better than anyone.

“Uhm… yes?” he answered, nevertheless.

Cas sighed again. Dean had to admit that it hurt a bit—he wouldn’t lie to Cas and he thought that Cas knew that.

“Dean. I’m not judging...” Cas began.

“Sounds to me like you are, a little bit.”

“All I’m saying is, don’t you ever want one of them maybe to turn into more? Not to have them leave the next day?”

“Seriously, I did not sleep with Anna. She’s not even my _type_.”

Cas snorted. “Pretty redhead with nice breasts is not your type? Since when?”

Dean almost said, ‘since I met you,’ but he had gotten good at swallowing remarks like that one over his years of living with Cas.

“Besides,” Cas continued, “You’re always leaving for your rut. If this were your own place, you wouldn’t need to rent a motel. You could bring the omegas here…”

“Which omegas?” Dean asked again, the confusion making his head spin. “Are we having the same conversation here?”

Normally, he understood Cas without even making an effort. Today, though, the omega didn’t make one iota of sense.

“You know…” Cas fiddled with his cutlery, his gaze downcast once more. “The omegas who help you through your rut?” he said, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

“I don’t sleep with any omegas during my rut,” Dean said.

Cas looked up at that abruptly, and they stared at each other silently for a moment.

“Wow. And here I thought you knew me,” Dean said when Cas didn’t seem to know what to say. “But it sounds to me like you think I’m just some knothead.”

“That’s not what I’m saying…”

“Want to know what? I only leave for my rut because you’re always leaving for your heat.”

They had never talked about these things. Maybe they should have, even though it was an embarrassing conversation to have.

At the very beginning, they had had a short conversation along the lines of ‘Can this work, an alpha and an omega sharing an apartment?’ And then they had quickly come to the conclusion that yes, easy-peasy, no problem.

Of course, Dean had to go and fall head over heels for the omega—so it had turned out not to be as easy-peasy as thought.

“Just because you can’t stand the smell,” Cas mumbled, which startled Dean out of his thoughts.

“_What?”_

Seriously, they had to be talking about two different things here, that was the only explanation for Cas saying things that didn’t make any sense.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about,” Cas said, raising his chin defiantly. “Remember my first heat when we just moved in?”

How could he forget? He was still jerking off to thoughts of that smell and Cas walking around without a shirt because he was getting too hot…

“You couldn’t even be in the same room as me in-between bouts of heat. _You _were the one who left to stay with Sam. And then when you came back, you sprayed the entire apartment with scentless spray.”

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, because your smell gave me a boner that wouldn’t go away no matter how often I jerked off, and all I could think about was how I wanted to mount you and fuck you senseless.”

Stunned silence.

Damn. He should not have revealed that. Although, to be fair, he had thought that that had been abundantly clear, anyway. He had just been grateful for Cas that he hadn’t tried to talk about it and embarrass Dean further.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have minded that,” Cas said quietly.

Wait, what?

Dean was left reeling from the total 180 the discussion had just taken.

“You wouldn’t have minded me fucking you through your heat?” Dean repeated incredulously because there was no way that Cas—asexual Cas, who was never even jerking off, as far as Dean knew, had just said that.

Even though Cas was blushing furiously, he still managed to roll his eyes. “Stop fishing for compliment, you know very well the effect you have on omegas.”

“But… but… _I thought you weren’t interested in sex!_”

Cas furrowed his brows. “Why would you think that?”

“Because, dumbass, we’ve basically been together for over a decade, and you have never let me get to second base.” After a moment of contemplation, Dean corrected himself, “Forget second base, we haven’t even made it to _first_ base.”

“Dean—” Cas said unblinkingly. “You know I don’t speak baseball metaphors.”

“_Kissing_, Cas. We haven’t even…”

The next second, he suddenly had a lap full of omega and his words were swallowed by a quick, awkward kiss. It was more of a peck, really, and over way too quickly, but Dean felt his heart soar.

He wanted to dive back in, show Cas how he had wanted to kiss him for _years_, tender and deep, but there was still something he had to clear up first.

“So, what was all the fuss about moving out about?—Wait. Did you think I was cheating on you?”

Cas was blushing again, which made him look so adorable that Dean couldn’t help himself but place a kiss on his nose. (He was allowed to do that now! How cool was that?)

“There was nothing to cheat on,” Cas mumbled. “We’re not mates.”

“Well, we are _room_mates,” Dean said, grinning at his own joke.

Cas, who was still sitting on Dean’s lap, boxed him lightly in the arm for the joke he probably considered lame, and Dean turned serious.

“We could be.” When Cas just looked at him, his head tilted, Dean clarified, “Mates.”

“Oh.”

Dean decided to kiss the pleasantly surprised look off Cas’ face.

**Author's Note:**

> For my other Destiel A/B/O fics, **[click here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/works)**.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, a comment would make my day.
> 
> Or else you can **[reblog this fanfic here (click for the tumblr link)](https://destielshipper4cas.tumblr.com/post/187667722599/azcadelja-blog-just-room-mates-on-ao3)**.


End file.
